In recent years, facsimile apparatuses with advanced functions, and multi-functional facsimile apparatuses have been available. Along with the development of multi-functional facsimile apparatuses with advanced functions, various functions have been realized. For example, destinations can be registered as abbreviated dial numbers. For this reason, the number of input switches on an operation panel has increased and the size of each switch has been reduced, thereby degrading operability.
A system for assigning a plurality of functions to each operation input switch to switch the input function is employed, as proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,686 or in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56-140457.
Along with the development of priorly known multi-functional facsimile apparatus, an IC ROM card has been detachably mounted in the facsimile apparatus to enhance the functions of the facsimile apparatus. An end of the ROM card is connected to a connector in the facsimile apparatus to enhance the storage function and the like of the facsimile apparatus.
However, when one facsimile apparatus is shared by a plurality of users, the individual users often perform facsimile transmission to different destinations. In this conventional system, since the number of abbreviated dial numbers registered in the facsimile apparatus or its storage capacity is limited, it is impractical for different users to register the names of their companies or the like in a memory of the facsimile apparatus.